clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Animal Jam27
Alice Jam Zelbra (nickname Animal Jam27) is a pink penguin who loves to play Animal Jam. She is 21 years old and her ex-husband is Rookie. She rarely plays anything else on the computer due to her addictness of Animal Jam. She currently works at the Pet Shop. ]] Life 1993-1996 Alice was born in Ski Hill while her parents were waiting to go sledding. When her mom saw her hatching out of the egg in the bag, the family rushed home. They fed her boneless fish and squid juice (yuck!) 3 monthes after Alice was born, the igloo was on fire so the family had to live in Aunt Arctic'a igloo for a month. Then her father bought a new igloo and the family moved in. 6 monthes later, Alice could crawl. When she was 1 year old, she could walk and her favorite show was Pora the Penguin Explorer (parody of Dora the Explorer). When she was 3, she had a new friend, Rookie. 1996-1999 When Alice was 5 years old, she made more friend such as Franky and Cadence. And also Stompin' Bob. When she arrived at school as 6, she discovered Animal Jam and starts to get addicted to the game which concerns her parents. 1999-2003 Alice loved math and science at school. She even won the Science Fair at 7 years of age! At that time, the island was Experimental Penguins. When she entered middle school, she got all A+ on her report card. Life goes well and at 13 years of age, she has an email account and a Facebook account? 2003-2013 Alice graduated when she was 15 years old and enters high school. During the Festival of Fantasy, she was a tiger since she loves tigers. When she was 17, she traveled to Club Penguin City to go to collage. She loved animals and wanted to be the zookeeper. She applied but was rejected. She applies for pet shop worker and was accepted. She studied about puffles. At 20 years of age, she becomes a pet shop worker and then is on a date with Rookie. 2014-2015 After 50 dates with Rookie, she finally married him. At the fair, she enjoys playing games and riding rides. The Space Squid Ride wasn't the best because she threw up, so she likes slooooowww rides. When the Fair closes, she laid an egg and she hopes the egg will hatch. In March 23, 2014, the egg hatched a yellow penguin and Rookie names him Cheepers. The relationship with Rookie continued until Alice obtained a really cool wig in the Soundstudio Party on February 25, 2015. She then dressed up in her new trademark outfit and broke up with Rookie because "she's too cool for him". Since she was a good mom, she then brought Cheepers along with her leaving Rookie depressed. Triva *Alice's mom nicknamed her, Animal Jam27. *Mr Cow2 is made at her because of a mishap at Animal and Rookie's wedding, Rookie caused a mishap that made a jet pack hit Cadence. **And Animal is sorry and said it was Rookie's fault. *Her favorite game is Super Penguin Bros. *When not hanging out on Animal Jam, she hangs out on Beakbook *She owns Club Penguin Do America! *She made a Song once. Category:Penguins